


Experimenting

by merelysherlocked



Series: Experimenting [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, eventual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelysherlocked/pseuds/merelysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees Sherlock naked. Sherlock notices that he acts weird. Sherlock's only option is to experiment on John by not wearing anything, or wearing very, very, little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this chapter is not that eventful, but it sets the stage for the other chapters.

John had just stepped into the flat when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He pursed his lips and put the groceries down on the kitchen counter.  
“What is it, Sherlock?” He asked, somewhat irritably. He had to work a long shift at the surgery today, and then he needed to run to the grocery store. Apparently Sherlock couldn’t have been bothered to get groceries even though he was home all day. 

“I need you to get me a towel!” Sherlock yelled, his voice muffled. 

John took a few steps toward Sherlock’s voice.  
“And why do I need to get you a towel?” 

“Because I am in the shower!”  
John shook his head, unable to believe his ears. Sherlock had gotten into _the shower_ without bringing a towel with him?  
“Sherlock, can’t you get your own towel?”  
“No, I cannot! Now, could you please bring me a towel?”  
Running a hand down his face, John made his way to Sherlock’s bedroom. He grabbed a towel and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“I’m still in the shower, John, you’ll have to open the door!”  
“I am _not_ entering the bathroom while you’re showering, Sherlock.”  
The water turned off. John took a step back, expecting the door to open just enough for Sherlock’s hand to slide through. Instead, the door flew open, exposing a very wet, and naked, Sherlock. John’s eyes widened a bit before he shut them. He threw the towel at Sherlock.  
“Sherlock!”  
“What?”  
He stared at John with slightly amused expression on his face.  
“You do not just...throw the door as wide as you can when you’re naked.”  
“Why not? It’s not like you haven’t seen a naked body before, John. After all, you _are_ a doctor.” 

John clenched his jaw and shook his head.  
“That doesn’t mean that I would want to see my flatmate naked, Sherlock. Now please, just get dressed.” 

With that, John turned and headed to the living room. 

 

 

 

Sherlock threw on pants and a dressing gown before he headed back out to the living room. He was going to get dressed in actual clothes, but he decided against it at the last minute. Plus, part of him wanted to see John’s reaction when he realized what Sherlock was wearing. Especially after the whole towel-incident. 

He entered the room and sat in his favorite chair; he sighed loudly when John didn’t look up from his laptop. Normally John acknowledged him when he entered the room, but he didn’t this time. Sherlock studied John carefully from his spot, but he couldn’t make much out since John’s back was to him.  
“John?” he asked, hoping to grab his attention.  
John continued to stare at his laptop, acting completely oblivious to Sherlock’s existence. Sherlock pursed his lips together and headed to the kitchen. He put on the kettle and leaned against the counter, his gaze on John. John’s normally slightly slouched back was completely straight, and his gaze seemed to be fixed on whatever he was typing.  
“John?” He asked again.  
He saw John blink a few times, but once again, John remained silent. The kettle started to go off. Sherlock let out a groan and poured the water in two mugs so the tea could steep. He glanced over at John.  
“I’m making tea. Would you like a cup?”  
John’s response was no response at all. Sherlock frowned, grabbed his mug, and stormed off to his bedroom. Clearly John was not going to talk to him for the rest of the night. 

Sherlock thought that John would be back to normal by the next day, but he wasn’t. Usually, when they had a disagreement, John at least said good morning to Sherlock when he saw him later that day. This morning, however, John did not acknowledge Sherlock’s existence at all. He simply sat in front of his laptop. 

“John?” Sherlock called, from the kitchen, hoping that John would respond.  
Of course, John didn’t respond.  
“John? Come on, John. I know that you can hear me. Last time I checked your ears and brain worked perfectly.” 

After a few moments, John turned towards Sherlock.  
“What do you want, Sherlock?” He snapped. 

Sherlock took a step back and frowned.  
“You have been acting unusual, John. I wanted to know why...did I do something?”  
John glanced at his watch and stood up. He brushed past Sherlock, grabbing his jacket off the side of the couch as he did.  
“Look, I’m late for work, Sherlock. I cannot do this now. I’ll see you tonight.”  
He bounded down the steps and left a confused Sherlock in the middle of the sitting room. 

 

 

About an hour later, Sherlock found himself laying on the couch, his eyes closed. He was going through every possible explanation for John’s behavior. At first, he thought that John was truly angry at Sherlock because he was naked when he opened the bathroom door. After all, that seemed like a logical explanation. 

He shook that ‘solution’ out of his head though when he realized that John _always_ talked to him when he was mad at him. John wasn’t one to hold grudges (with Sherlock). He furrowed his eyebrows and put a nicotine patch on his arm, hoping that the nicotine patch would help him solve this ‘case’. 

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open when another very logical explanation revealed itself to him. He smiled slightly when he realized that in order to test his ‘theory’, he would have to perform an experiment. On John. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock starts to create his experiment. Once he creates the experiment, he initiates the first phase of it. How will John react to this first phase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story already. It really means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoy the chapter!]

John had to admit that he was happy that Sherlock was already in his room by the time he had arrived at the flat. He quietly slipped into the flat and ran up to his bedroom, hoping that Sherlock hadn’t heard him. Sometimes he thought that Sherlock had the ears of a fox; it seemed like he heard _everything._

He shut the door behind him and let out a breath. Before he went over to his dresser, he locked the door just in case Sherlock decided to come up unannounced. He didn’t bother John in his bedroom often, but he didn’t want to take the chance. Not tonight. 

He undressed quickly and got into bed, anxious to... _relieve_ himself of the problem that was in his pants. 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock had wanted to say hello to John when he came in after his shift at the surgery, but he decided that it was best to leave him alone. After all, Sherlock was still planning his experiment. While it wasn’t a very complex experiment, Sherlock was determined on getting it right. He wanted to make sure that he collected the data he needed in order to see if his theory was correct. 

Sherlock looked at the materials that were laid on his bed, debating silently whether or not the materials would cause the wanted effect. Once he was satisfied with his choices, he put them back into the closet and went to bed; he wanted to be well-rested for the first day of the experiment. 

 

 

  The next morning Sherlock went into the kitchen fully-dressed in one of his favorite suits. John was sitting at his laptop, typing away, with a mug next to him. Sherlock sighed loudly and sat in his chair, hoping that John would decide to acknowledge him. If he didn’t, the rest of his experiment would fall through. 

“Good morning, John,” Sherlock said quietly. 

  John took a sip of his tea and continued to type away. 

“John? Have you gone deaf?” 

  John sighed and turned around so he was facing Sherlock. 

“No, I haven’t. I was just...” He glanced at his computer. “...too engrossed in my blog. I didn’t hear you at first.” 

“I understand. How was your shift at the surgery last night? I didn’t hear you come in.”   
  “It was good, thanks,” John said, glancing at his watch. “Speaking of the surgery, I must be going.” 

  John closed his laptop and left the flat. Sherlock smiled; so far, everything was going exactly how he had hoped. 

 

 

 

    Sherlock scanned his closet, trying to figure out exactly what he would wear for John. John was supposed to be home in thirty minutes, so Sherlock wanted to be ready for him when he arrived. He smirked when he found his tight dark purple button-down. Perfect.   
    He slid on his shirt, but he didn’t button it. No, buttoning it up would take away some of the...fun of the experiment. Plus, John had seen him in a button-down multiple times before. He wanted to add something different to experience. Smiling, he grabbed his violin and played it until John got home. 

 

     

 

        A few minutes after John got home, Sherlock peeked out of his room. 

    “John?” he called. 

    “What is it, Sherlock?” John asked, a hint of annoyance lacing his words. 

    “Oh, just wanted to make sure that was you. I didn’t want some intruder to be in the flat.” 

      Chuckling, he adjusted his shirt so it exposed more skin. Once satisfied, he walked out of the room, towards John. 

    “John?” he asked once he was in the sitting room. 

    “I’m in the kitchen, Sherlock.” 

      Sherlock walked into the kitchen and went over to the stove. John was standing in front of the stove, staring at the kettle. Apparently, Sherlock deduced, he was waiting for the kettle to go off. 

    “I need a favor, John,” he whispered quietly. 

        John turned towards Sherlock. 

    “Wh-” He scanned Sherlock and blushed slightly when he saw that Sherlock’s shirt was unbuttoned. “Wh-why is your shirt unbuttoned?” He managed to choke out evenly. 

        Sherlock’s eyes narrowed as he took in various aspects of John’s appearance. His eyes. His cheeks. His hands. 

  “I need you to button my shirt.” 

John’s eyes widened for a brief second before returning back to normal. 

“And...why can’t you do that?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

“Because I do not want to. I do not enjoy doing tedious tasks. Now, can you please button up my shirt?” 

John let out a slightly ragged breath and nodded. Sherlock took a step closer to John. 

“Thank you, John.” 

John muttered his welcome and started to button Sherlock’s shirt up. Sherlock watched his reaction closely. Pupils dilated. Cheeks began to redden. _Interesting._

“There.” John said once he had finished buttoning up Sherlock’s shirt. 

Sherlock thanked him again and patted his head. 

“You are a true friend, John.” 

  With that, he hurried out of the room and headed to his bedroom. He wanted to write down the conclusions of the first phase of the experiment so he would not forget a single detail of John’s reaction. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next phase of the experiment is implemented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

    John shook the image of Sherlock’s chest out of his mind. _He is your flatmate_ , he scolded himself. It wasn’t ‘right’ to have that type of reaction to your flatmate. Especially when he just asked you to button up his shirt. Pursing his lips, he finished drying off the dishes in the sink and put them away.

    Luckily, Sherlock had left right after that. John knew that Sherlock would have probably realized how John’s thoughts about him have been starting to...change, to say the least. He ran a hand down his face and ran up to his bedroom, determined on not leaving his room again for the rest of the day. 

 

 

 

      Sherlock chuckled softly to himself when he heard John go to his room. The first phase of his experiment went better than he thought that it would. Before he implemented phase one, he didn’t think John would be flustered at all by Sherlock’s appearance. He thought that he would possibly blush a little, but that was it. 

        He finished typing up the notes of the first phase and grabbed his violin. He played a soft melody, one that he liked to play when he was thinking. He continued to mull over the next phase while he played the song over and over, adding little variations to the melody each  time he played it. 

        After several hours of playing, he changed his clothes and hoped into bed, ready for this day to be over so he could implement the second phase of the experiment. 

 

        The next morning Sherlock and John didn’t talk much. Sherlock tried to start a couple of conversations with John, but they all seemed to die within a few minutes. John actually acknowledged Sherlock’s existence though, so Sherlock considered that a good thing. It meant that yesterday had not caused John to crawl back into his shell. 

          Once again, John had an early shift at the surgery, so he left Sherlock while he was still drinking his tea. 

 

 

Later on that day, Sherlock went into his room, smirking to himself. He was _very_ much looking forward to seeing John’s reaction to the next part of the experiment. Once he tidied up his room a bit- it had gotten messy over the last few days- he went to his dresser and rummaged through the clothes in one of his drawers. He grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them onto his bed. 

His thoughts whirled in his mind as he went over to the clothes and laid them out on the bed neatly. He looked down and bit his lip gently. What to pick? His eyes scanned the spread of clothes until he found a couple that he liked. He folded all the clothes and put them back in the drawer save for the ones that he wanted to use. Smiling to himself, he picked them up, and went out to the sitting room to set it up for the next part of the experiment. 

 

 

 

 

  When John came home, he expected the flat to look exactly the way it had before he left. What he had _not_ expected was for the flat to be covered by Sherlock’s pants. Now, when he said covered, he did not literally mean that every inch of the flat was covered by Sherlock’s boxer briefs. The flat looked pretty much the same save for the sitting room. He fought off a blush as he went over to his chair, expecting nothing to be covering the seat. Instead, he found a pair of blue briefs staring back at him. The blush that he had been fighting off rose to his cheeks, turning them bright red. 

    John bit his lip and spun towards the couch. Unfortunately, the couch’s cushions had been covered with boxer briefs as well. John’s hands curled into fists. He wanted to yell at Sherlock, but he didn’t want him to see him in his current...state. His cheeks still burned and his palms began to dampen with sweat. He knew that he shouldn’t have had this type of reaction to _underwear,_ but he couldn’t get over the fact that the garments that were thrown across furniture were _Sherlock’s._

    He tried to calm himself, but it wasn’t any use. Biting his lip, he went to the kitchen and started to brew a cup of tea, hoping that Sherlock wouldn’t appear for a while. Not until he managed to calm himself down. 

 

 

 

    Sherlock smirked from the hallway that led to the sitting room. He was going to leave John alone- he had collected the data he needed, after all- but he couldn’t help himself. He went over to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. 

  “I’m sorry about the mess, John. I was conducting an experiment.” 

    John jumped and turned around. Sherlock fought to suppress a laugh. 

  “M-my god, Sherlock. You cannot just...sneak up on people like that!” He said, his face bright red.

    Sherlock smirked.

    “Yes, I know, I apologize. I’ll clean up the mess right now.” 

    With that, he turned towards the sitting room, and started to clean up the mess, happily humming to himself. This experiment was going _much better_ than he expected.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's experiment continues. Except, this phase is much different than the others. How will John react to Sherlock's change in wardrobe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Thank you so much for your continued support! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!]

        The third phase of the experiment took place a few days after phase two. Sherlock wanted John to be able to calm down a bit before he _surprised_ him again. Sighing, Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play, not quite sure how he wanted this next phase to go. He was anxious to do something more erotic in front of John - he assumed that his reaction would be priceless- but he didn’t want to do that yet. It was too early in the experiment to do anything overly erotic. 

          He played one note that he found was particularly helpful when he had to solve a problem. After playing the note for a while, he put his violin down and went over to his dresser. He pursed his lips as he searched through the drawer. Nothing really ‘pleased’ him until he reached his shirt drawer. He picked a shirt up and nodded to himself. _Yes, this would work nicely._

 

 

John assumed that things were getting back to normal when Sherlock started to act more like himself. Since Sherlock was acting like himself, it was easier for John to act like the last few days never happened. Going to the surgery also made it easier for him to forget about the events that had occurred. 

He made himself a few slices of toast and a cup of tea after he showered. He set two places at the table, just in case Sherlock decided to show up and actually eat something. He was better about eating lately, but he still didn’t eat a lot. John tried to get him to eat more, but Sherlock usually just ignored him and did whatever he wanted. 

      “Sherlock?” he called, hoping that Sherlock would hear him. 

The music that was coming from Sherlock’s room stopped. 

      “What is it?” he asked. 

        “Would you like to have some breakfast? You haven’t eaten in two days.” 

John assumed that Sherlock wasn’t going to eat breakfast until he appeared at the doorway of the kitchen a few minutes later. Luckily, for John, he was completely dressed. He took a seat across from John and looked at his empty plate. 

        “You know, food is required when one is about to eat.” He said, glancing over at John. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it. Instead, he walked over to the toaster and took out the two pieces of toast. 

          “Do you want nutella on your toast?” he asked Sherlock, bringing a jar of nutella and the pieces of toast over to Sherlock. 

        “Yes, I would.” 

  Nodding, John opened up the jar and spread nutella over the toast. Sherlock smiled when his food was prepared. 

        “Thank you, John.” he said, taking a bite. 

  John was just about to sit down and eat _his_ breakfast when his pager went off. He glanced at it and groaned. 

        “I have to go. The surgery needs me. Don’t...you know, feel obligated to wait up for me if I don’t return until late.” 

  He took a large sip of tea before he dumped it down the sink. 

        “Feel free to eat my toast.” 

  Sherlock nodded as John hurried out of the flat. 

 

 

 

 

 

  **When will you be home? -SH**

  Sherlock laid on his bed with his phone held above him. He hadn’t planned on texting John, but he decided that he actually needed to know when he was coming home so the third phase of the experiment could run smoothly. 

**I don’t know. Probably in an hour. -JW**

An hour. Sherlock had an hour to get ready for the next phase. He closed his eyes, and went to his mind palace, hoping to waste some time before he had to get dressed. 

    About fifty minutes later, Sherlock opened his eyes and changed into the clothes that he wanted to wear for the next phase. As if on cue, Sherlock heard the door open just as he finished getting dressed. 

 

 

    John let out an annoyed breath when he stomped into the flat. It seemed like all of London decided to go to the surgery today. He had a break for lunch, but besides that, he wasn’t able to have a break. Shrugging off his coat, he sat in his chair and pressed his head against the cushion. He was just about to doze off when he heard a door slam behind him. 

            “Sherlock?” he asked, not bothering to turn around. 

            “I’m fine.” he called. 

      A few moments later, Sherlock took a seat across from John. John’s eyes widened when he saw what Sherlock was wearing. Sherlock, of course, decided to dress in _very_ tight white jumper and in a pair of tight boxer briefs. John tried to keep his gaze on Sherlock’s face, but he couldn’t stop himself. His gaze flicked down to the boxer briefs, which did not leave _anything_ to the imagination. He felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks. _No, you cannot stare at that._ He scolded himself. Unfortunately, that thought did not stop him from staring. _I wish I could just tear- No. You cannot do that. He’s your flatmate, John. Your flatmate._

  Sherlock, of course, was staring at John with a very amused expression on his face. He closed his legs when he decided that he had gathered enough information from this phase of the experiment. Once he closed them, John swallowed and glanced up at Sherlock.

“Why-why are you wearing those clothes?” he choked out. 

      Sherlock shrugged. 

“I have had these clothes for a while, but I wanted to try them on to see if they fit.” He smirked. “Why, do you not like them?” 

      John’s already red face turned a deeper shade of red. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 

“Is everything okay, John? You’re acting rather...odd.” 

      John nodded and cleared his throat. 

“Y-yes, everything is fine. And no, I do like them. They are very...nice.” 

      Sherlock smiled and left the room, anxious to record the results of the phase, especially since it went much better than he had anticipated. 

      While Sherlock was analyzing John, John was in his own room, relieving himself of the problem that had been straining against his pants. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [First of all, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate Christmas! If you do not celebrate Christmas, I hope that you're having a fantastic day.] 
> 
> [Second, thank you so much for your continued support. Here is the next installment of the story! I hope that you like it!]

      After analyzing the data from the third phase of the experiment, Sherlock figured that the experiment would probably only need one or two more phases in order for it to be completed. Of course, he could make it go on for longer, but he didn’t want to keep...teasing John if he had already had the information he needed. 

      Teasing John had been _very_ amusing though. John had definitely responded better to the experiment than Sherlock had thought that he would. If Sherlock was being truthful, he thought John would tell him off right when phase one happened. But, John surprised him, like he so often did. Smiling to himself, Sherlock rolled out of bed and grabbed his violin, anxious to compose a new song. 

 

 

 

 

        John let out a breath this morning when he discovered that Sherlock was not in the kitchen when he entered it. After yesterday, he wanted to stay away from the other man as much as possible. It’s not that he was mad at Sherlock- he wasn’t- he just couldn’t imagine seeing him after what had happened the day before. John hadn’t even known that Sherlock had owned clothes like that. He thought all he had were suits. Well, he was wrong. 

        Not that he was complaining about the clothes that Sherlock had worn - he wasn’t. Sherlock’s choice in clothing simply surprised him. He turned to the cabinet and took out a package of porridge. He quickly poured the contents of the package into a bowl, and turned on the faucet until the water covered the porridge. Right when he was about to pop it into the microwave, Sherlock appeared in the doorway. 

 

 

 

          So Sherlock had wanted to compose a new song for John, but he had decided against it at the last moment. Since most of the phases had been during the afternoon or evening, he thought it would be...exciting to perform a phase at a different time. He quickly put his violin on his bed and ran over to his dresser, anxious to change into the clothes that he was going to wear during the next phase of the experiment. 

          He strolled into the kitchen when he heard a cupboard door close. He leaned against the door frame, like he always did, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. The only clothes that he bothered to put on were his boxers. They were the same type of boxers that he had worn the other day, but these ones were red. 

“Hello, John,” he said quietly. 

John’s shoulders tensed when he heard Sherlock’s voice. 

“Is something wrong?” Sherlock asked, sensing John’s annoyance. 

“No. Nothing is wrong, Sherlock.” John said, putting the porridge in the microwave. 

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” 

John clenched his jaw, worried that Sherlock was going to be wearing something similar to what he wore the other day. He turned towards Sherlock and gaped slightly when he saw what he was wearing. _Red pants?_ Sherlock was wearing _red pants?_ Sherlock tilted his head and pushed himself off of the wall and stuck his butt out a bit. 

“Is something wrong with them, John?” He glanced at his own butt when he realized what John was staring at. “They look fine to me...” 

John tried to focus on his breathing so his cheeks wouldn’t turn bright red.

“Um...no, there’s nothing wrong with them. They are just very...bright.” 

Sherlock nodded. 

“Yes, they are, aren’t they?” 

He took a step towards John, as if that would help him see them better. 

“Yes, they are.” 

The microwave went off, but John didn’t hear it. Sherlock took a few steps forward so he was only a few feet away from John. 

“Do you think that they are too tight? Some magazines say that underwear should be tight so it doesn’t slip off.” 

John’s tongue felt thick in his mouth; his gaze roamed over Sherlock’s body. John had always known that Sherlock was fit, but he didn’t realize how muscular the man actually was. It was like he had a specific exercise for every muscle in his body to make them look as toned as possible. He swallowed audibly. 

“N-no, I don’t think that they are too tight, Sherlock.” 

  He took a subconscious step forward; his hand started to reach out for Sherlock. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. Sherlock raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything about what John had just tried to do. Instead, he ran a hand through his curly hair. 

“Okay. Thank you for telling me your opinion.” He glanced over John’s shoulder, at the microwave. “I’ll let you eat your porridge now, John.” 

  With that, he suppressed a chuckle and turned to leave the kitchen. John wanted to go after him, but he stopped himself. Sherlock is your _flatmate,_ he scolded himself. _It doesn’t matter how attractive he is. You can’t touch him. Not when he doesn’t have any clothes on, anyways._

He let out an annoyed sigh as he took his porridge out of the microwave. He placed it on the kitchen table and started to eat, hoping that eating would distract him from the image of Sherlock that was now plastered in his mind. 

  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thank you for the continued support! It really means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!]

 Sherlock admitted that he was actually a bit disappointed when a case came up when he was about to initiate the final phase of his experiment. Now, don’t think that Sherlock suddenly didn’t like cases. He was still married to his work, and he still very much enjoyed showing off by solving complex cases. He just wished that the case had come a few hours later that day so he could have initiated the last phase of the experiment. 

  John, however, didn’t seem to be too upset by the case. Sherlock figured that he was happy about the case since it kept Sherlock from dressing inappropriately at random moments of the day. John was happy that the case popped up when it did because he didn’t know how he would have reacted if Sherlock dressed in just pants again. 

  John tried to get all the provocative images of Sherlock out of his head over the past few days, but it wasn’t any use. Sherlock’s toned and slim body was seared into his memory. He shook his head as he typed his blog, hoping to get Sherlock out of his mind for once. Sherlock, luckily, was not home. John wasn’t quite sure where he was, but he wasn’t complaining. He needed to focus on his blog- he hadn’t updated it in ages, thanks to Sherlock. 

 

 

 

Sherlock grinned when he found the pair of pants that he wanted to wear. He took them from the pile of clothes and headed to the cash register. The girl at the cash register raised her eyebrows when she saw what Sherlock was buying, but she didn’t say anything. She put the pants in the bag and handed them to him. 

“Have a nice day, sir,” she said. 

Sherlock grunted a thanks and headed out the door. He hailed a cab that would take him back to 221B. When he got back to 221B, he hurried to his room and shut the door behind him before John could ask him any questions. He didn’t want him to talk to him until he was...well, prepared. This next phase had to be _perfect._

He stripped off his clothes and put on the pants that he had bought earlier. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Yes, they fit nicely. Very, very, nicely. Nodding to himself, he threw the door open, and headed out to the sitting room. 

 

 

 

  John was about to read a book when Sherlock literally danced into the room. Sherlock’s hips swayed side to side as he entered. John swallowed and tried to focus on Sherlock’s face, and not the rest of his body. His body was almost completely bare, save for a pair of red pants. They weren’t the same ones from last week, though. No, the pair that Sherlock had decided to wear today were made out of lace. _Lace._

  Sherlock danced until he landed right in front of John. John’s eyes wandered to the red, lacy pants. He swallowed when he saw how form-fitting the pants wore. Not only were these pants form-fitting, they were see-through. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock smirked and tilted his head to the side. 

“Is something wrong, John? Are you feeling ill? Your face is awfully red.” 

    John bit his lip. 

“N-nothing is wrong, Sherlock. Why are you wearing those pants?” He asked. Clearly they weren’t for males. 

“Because I wanted to experiment with women’s underwear. Do you not like them?” He turned to the side so John could see how his butt looked in them. 

“I-” He swallowed. 

“Yes?” Sherlock said quietly, his gaze meeting John’s. 

  He blinked and tried to ignore the warmth that was heading down to his groin. 

“N-nothing.” 

  Sherlock rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of John. John swallowed audibly; Sherlock’s gaze met his. 

“It’s not nothing. You’re stammering, John.” 

  John scanned Sherlock’s face until he reached his lips. Those beautiful, pink lips. He leaned forward slightly, not realizing what he was doing. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you-” 

John put his finger to Sherlock’s lips. He let out a small, barely audible, gasp when he felt them. _Do not do it, John. He is your flat-._ He ignored the logical part of him and leaned forward until his lips met Sherlock’s. Sherlock was rigid at first, completely taken aback by John’s sudden move. John’s eyes closed and he cupped Sherlock’s cheek. 

  Sherlock relaxed against John’s mouth and kissed him more hungrily, his tongue swiping across John’s lower lip. John moaned softly and opened his mouth, suddenly desperate to feel Sherlock’s tongue against his. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist, pulling him closer to him. 

  John’s hand slipped from Sherlock’s cheek as the kiss went on. His hands found the curls at the back of Sherlock’s head, and he tangled his fingers into them. Sherlock gasped when he felt the tug, but he didn’t stop the kiss. Instead, he started to get to his feet, taking John with him as he stood. John pulled away when he felt himself rising from the chair. He panted against Sherlock’s mouth. 

“What are you-” 

“Taking you to the bedroom.” He said hoarsely. “Do...do you not want to?” 

  John hesitated for just a second. Sherlock was his friend. He shouldn’t be doing this. But Sherlock had kissed him back. 

“No, I want to.” He said quietly. 

He kissed Sherlock firmly on the mouth as he carried John into his bedroom, his lips never leaving his. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit...heated between John and Sherlock.

  When they reached the bedroom, Sherlock leaned against the bed and let John lay on his back. John looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes, his lips already feeling a little swollen from the kissing they had been doing. He grabbed Sherlock’s arms and pulled him down to him. Sherlock let out a small gasp when he felt John’s hand squeeze his butt. John smirked and kissed Sherlock harder.  

  Sherlock, at that moment, decided to slide his hands under John’s shirt. John’s breath caught in his throat and he let his other hand trail down Sherlock’s chest, examining every part of it. 

“You’re beautiful, Sher.” He murmured, trailing his hands down until they reached the lace waistband that covered his hips. 

    “Thank you,” Sherlock said quickly, pushing his hands farther up John’s chest. Shivers ran up John’s spine. 

  John eagerly pressed his lips against Sherlock’s again as Sherlock tossed John’s shirt to the side. Sherlock pressed kisses down John’s neck. John trailed his hands up and down Sherlock’s back, memorizing it. He hummed as Sherlock lightly bit at the hollow part of John’s neck. 

    John moaned softly and nodded. 

“God-yes-” he murmured when Sherlock bit another spot. 

    A low growl escaped Sherlock’s lips as he bit with more force, causing John to groan. He sucked lightly at the bite mark before he kissed down his chest. John gasped when Sherlock licked-yes, _licked_ \- the waistband of his trousers. 

“Good?” Sherlock asked, glancing up at John, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

    John just nodded, hoping that that would make Sherlock keep going. Sherlock licked his waistband again before licking down until he reached his covered, yet straining, member. 

“Oh-god-” John said, arching his back, feeling the wetness seep through. 

    Encouraged by John’s reaction, Sherlock licked again, and again, until John was squirming underneath him, panting softly. 

“T-take,” He sucked in a breath. “You can take my trousers and pants off now.” The _please_ was left unsaid.

      Sherlock glanced up at John.   
“Are you sure that you want me to do that, John?  He licked his trousers again. “If I do that... you’ll be completely exposed.” 

      John moaned and squirmed. 

“ _Yes,_ I am sure.” He sucked in a breath. “ _Please,_ Sherlock. Just take them off.” 

      Sherlock chuckled and tore off John’s pants; his breath caught when he saw John’s body bare below him. He blinked and leaned down. _He’s actually going to-_ John’s thoughts were caught off by a moan that left his mouth. 

      Sherlock licked John’s member again, his tongue ghosting over the skin. 

“Just get on with it already,” John hissed through his teeth. 

    Sherlock chuckled and pressed John’s hips down. 

“All good things come with time.” 

    He continued to lick John’s member until he was completely hard. John yelled obscenities at Sherlock, but he simply ignored them and snuck his hands around John’s butt, cupping it. John writhed under Sherlock. 

“Talk to me,” Sherlock whispered against John’s skin. “What do you want, John?” He licked him again. John cursed under his breath. 

“You-” He began roughly. “You know _exactly_ what I want, Sherlock.” 

      Sherlock pulled away and looked at John. John’s face was bright red and sweat covered his forehead. 

“Actually I do not. Do you want tea? Do you want me to warm you a warm bath? Give you a foot massage?” 

      John sucked in a breath. 

“No. I want you to...”   
“Yes, John?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow. He licked John’s member again, teasing him, enjoying the way John moaned and squirmed when he did. 

“I want you to suck me.” He said. 

      “I do not understand, John. Do you want me to suck on your toe?” 

      John slapped the bed with his other hand. 

“No. I want you to suck my cock, Sherlock.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Sherlock smirked. 

      He wrapped his beautiful pink lips around John and began to suck. John pushed himself further into Sherlock’s mouth and moaned loudly. 

“Y-yes, oh, god.” He moaned, his hand finding Sherlock’s hair.

    He pulled Sherlock’s hair lightly. Sherlock groaned around John and sucked harder. If someone had told John Watson that Sherlock Holmes would be sucking him off a month ago, he would not have believed them. He would have told them that Sherlock would never want to do that, nor would he be any good at...performing a sexual act. 

    Well, John was wrong. Very, _very,_ wrong. Sherlock not only was sucking him off, but he was doing it _marvelously._ He used his tongue to lick various parts of his member as he sucked, causing John to push himself farther into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock hummed around John and licked John again as he sucked. 

    Eventually, Sherlock hollowed his cheeks and took John farther into his mouth. He sucked him as hard as he could, licking the tip of his cock as he did. John cursed under his breath and arched his back. He was there, on the edge about to- 

    John’s thoughts were cut off as he released into Sherlock’s mouth. He had expected Sherlock to pull away, but Sherlock, of course, swallowed everything that John gave him. Sherlock let go of John gently and crawled up to his panting partner. 

  “John?” he asked quietly.

      John opened his eyes and pulled Sherlock down. He kissed him gently.   
  “That was... _unbelievable,_ Sherlock.” He murmured, his hand trailing down Sherlock’s chest. 

      Sherlock gasped when he felt John’s fingers wrap around his very hard member. John smiled against Sherlock’s lips and wrapped his other arm around Sherlock’s waist. He rolled both of them over so he was on top of Sherlock. He pulled Sherlock’s pants down and shimmied down his body. He wrapped his lips around Sherlock. Sherlock gasped.   
  “This is how it feels when-”

      He was cut off when John began to suck him hard, humming loudly as he did. Unlike John, Sherlock did not need much...nursing to make him come. After several minutes, Sherlock was moaning loudly, telling John that he would come soon. John responded by hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. Sherlock did not have any idea _how_ John could have sucked him harder, but he didn’t question it. Mainly because by the time he started to question it, his thoughts were cut off by his own release. 

      He moaned John’s name loudly as John swallowed nearly everything that Sherlock gave him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled back up to Sherlock when he had finished. 

  “That was-” 

      John cut him off and kissed him gently on the lips. 

“I know, Sher.” He murmured, smiling softly. 

 

 

      About ten minutes later, both the consulting detective and army doctor were fast asleep in Sherlock’s bed. Sherlock’s arm was wrapped around John’s waist, pulling him close to him. John slipped into a deep sleep, completely content in his partner’s arms. For the first time in a long time, John’s dreams weren’t plagued by his past. Instead, his dreams were about pleasant things, including the consulting detective that was sleeping next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter [and story]. 
> 
> There may be another chapter, but if there is, it will be very short. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for your support, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story concludes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! Here is the last bit of the story! I hope that you enjoy it. ^.^

John woke up the next day expecting to be in his own bed. But, much to his surprise, he wasn’t. He sat up and looked at the man who had been sleeping next to him. He slept with _Sherlock? Sherlock?_ How did that even happen? He rubbed his head and thought back to the night before. _Oh._ He blushed lightly at the thought.

He was just about to get out of bed and head to his own room when Sherlock shifted and woke up. John cursed under his breath. This was _Sherlock._ The events of the night replayed in his mind. How could they have...done that? He froze and looked at Sherlock. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly.  
        
    “Good morning, John.” He said sleepily. 

    “Good morning, Sherlock.” 

He glanced at his hands. 

    “Why are you sitting up?” Sherlock asked.  
      
    “I-uh.”  
  
Sherlock’s eyes widened and he pursed his lips. 

    “You were going to leave, weren’t you?” 

    “No-” 

    “Yes you were. Why else would you be acting this way?” He frowned as he thought about the night before. “Did I do something wrong?” 

John frowned; how could Sherlock think that? 

      “No, not at all, Sher.” he said softly.  
        
      “Then why are you leaving?” He sat up and stared at John. 

      “Because...last night shouldn’t have happened. I mean, you don’t like me that way.”  
        
      “John-”  
  
      “No...I’m sorry. I’ll just, leave.” 

He shifted to get up when a hand touched his arm. Sherlock pulled John closer until John’s head was laying on Sherlock’s lap. John struggled for a second but gave up when he realized that Sherlock wasn’t going to let him go until he said what he wanted to say.  
        
      “Fine, I’m listening,” John said, crossing his arms. He tried to ignore the fact that his head was on Sherlock’s lap.  
Sherlock cleared his throat.  
        
     “It’s true, when I first met you, I didn’t think that I would be able to _feel_ sentiment towards someone. I had spent years trying to cut ties with some of the people that I had considered friends. After that, I made a wall between others and myself. However...when I met you, I _knew_ that you were different. Do not ask me how I knew that you were different- I just did. Later, I found out that you were truly different. The more I spent time with you, the more I liked you. I didn’t think that I could _like_ someone in this way, but I do. If I didn’t like you, I would have never performed the experiment, after all-” 

John’s eyebrows furrowed.  
  
    “What exper-” He shook his head and chuckled softly. “You were purposely dressing like that, weren’t you? You were trying to deduce how I felt about you.” 

Sherlock nodded softly. 

    “After you saw me naked, you started to act differently. So...the best action for me to take was to conduct an experiment... I’m sorry for not telling you about it. I should have.”  
  
    “Why didn’t you just ask me how I felt?” He felt his cheeks burn.  
  
    “Because I thought that you wouldn’t want to talk about it.” 

John chuckled. 

    “I suppose that I wouldn’t have.”  
  
    “Are you upset with me?” 

John should have been a bit upset with Sherlock, but he wasn’t. How could he be? 

    “No, I’m not, Sherlock. But the next time you’re wondering how I feel...just ask me, okay?”  
      
Sherlock smiled and leaned down to kiss John gently.  
  
    “Good?” He asked softly, referring to the kiss.  
  
John grinned.  
  
    “Yes, very good.” 


End file.
